Billy Zane
Billy Zane portrayed the Charmed character Drake dè Mon, a former demon and love interest of Phoebe Halliwell, in the Season 7 episodes Carpe Demon, Show Ghouls and The Seven Year Witch. Biography Billy Zane was born in Chicago, Illinois to his parents Thalia and William George Zane, Sr., both of whom were amateur actors and founders of a school for medical technicians. Earlier that same year, Billy gained international recognition with the role of villain Hughie Warriner in the thriller Dead Calm. His first starring role was in a 1990 independent film, the low budget science fiction thriller Megaville. Zane also forayed into television work, and in 1991 he appeared as John Justice Wheeler in several episodes of David Lynch’s hit TV-show Twin Peaks. Since then he has guest starred on several television shows and feature films, most notably in the James Cameron box office smash hit Titanic in 1997, in which he portrayed Caledon Hockley. Career *The Roommate (2011) *Magic Man *Darfur *Love N' Dancing *To Kako Stin Epochi Ton Iroon *The Hessen Affair *Blue Seduction *The Man Who Came Back *Fishtales *Mama, I Want to Sing! *Memory *Pleasure Drivers *Undead or Alive *Bloodrayne *Three *Valley of the Wolves, Iraq *Dead Fish *Silver City *Vlad *Silent Warnings *The Kiss *CQ *The Believer *Invincible *Landspeed *Zoolander *Dying to Get Rich *Hendrix *Morgan's Ferry *Cleopatra *I Woke Up Early the Day I Died *Promise Her Anything *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *This World, Then the Fireworks *Titanic *Danger Zone *Head Above Water *The Phantom *Reflections in the Dark *Tales From the Crypt Presents Demon Knight *The Set Up *Flashfire *Only You *Running Delilah *The Silence of the Hams *Betrayal of the Dove *Lake Consequence *Orlando *Poetic Justice *Posse *Sniper *Tombstone *Blood and Concrete - A Love Story *Femme Fatale *Miliardi *Megaville *Memphis Belle *Back to the Future Part II *Dead Calm *Going Overboard *The Hillside Stranglers *Critters *The Brotherhood of Justice *Back to the Future *Flutter *Ganzfield Experiment Gallery BillyEaster.jpg|At the Grove in LA - April 8, 2012 BillyEaster2.jpg BillyEaster3.jpg BillyEaster4.jpg BillyEaster5.jpg BillyEaster6.jpg BillyEaster7.jpg BillyEaster8.jpg BillyEaster9.jpg BillyEaster10.jpg BillyEaster11.jpg BillyEaster12.jpg BillyTitanic1.jpg|Billy Zane attends the world premiere of Titanic 3D at The Royal Albert Hall on March 27, 2012 in London, England BillyTitanic2.jpg BillyTitanic3.jpg BillyTitanic4.jpg BillyTitanic5.jpg BillyTitanic6.jpg BillyZaneTitanic7.jpg BillyZaneTitanic9.jpg BillyZaneTitanic10.jpg BillyZaneTitanic11.jpg BillyZaneTitanic8.jpg BillyZaneInEnglandForTitanic1.jpg BillyZaneInEnglandForTitanic3.jpg billyorange1.jpg|At the Orange Filmball in Austria - March 16, 2012 BillyOrange2.jpg BillyOrange3.jpg billyorange4.jpg|With Rose McGowan BillyZaneVienna1.jpg BillyZaneVienna2.jpg BillyZaneVienna3.jpg BillyZaneFeb26.jpg|Billy at the 20th Annual Elton John AIDS Foundation's Oscar Viewing Party held at West Hollywood Park - February 26, 2012 BillyZaneFeb26(1).jpg BillyZaneNew2.jpg|At "The Last Rites of Joe May" premiere - October 6, 2011 BillyZaneNew1.jpg| BillyZaneGirl.jpg|With a fan - September 2011 BillyZaneGirl2.jpg BillyZaneMarilynManson.jpg|With Marilyn Manson at "Born Villain" screening at the Silent Movie Theater - August 29, 2011 BillyZaneJuly92011(1).jpg|At the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge Polo Match for Foundation for Prince William & Prince Harry - July 9, 2011 BillyZaneJuly92011(2).jpg BillyZaneJuly92011(2.4).jpg BillyZaneJuly92011(3).jpg BillyZaneJuly92011(4).jpg BillyZaneJuly92011(5).jpg BillyZaneJuly92011(6).jpg BillyZaneJuly92011(7).jpg BillyZaneJuly92011(8).jpg BillyZaneJuly92011(0).jpg BillyZaneJuly82011(1).jpg BillyZaneJuly82011(2).jpg BillyJune23(0).jpg|With his daughter in West Hollywood - June 23, 2011 BillyJune23(1).jpg BillyJune23.jpg Billy_Bike2.jpg BillyZaneA5 (2).jpg BillyZaneA5.jpg BillyZane1.jpg billyzanetux.jpg billyzanekiss.jpg BillyZanePink.jpg BillyZaneFashion.jpg BZ2.jpg billyzaneroommate.jpg|In The Roommate BillyzaneTheRoommateCast.jpg|With the cast of The Roommate BillyTheRoommate.jpg|At The Roommate Premiere BillyZane2.jpg BillyZane3.jpg BillyZane4.jpg billyZane00000.jpg Billy_Zane_RedRidingHood.jpg|At Red Riding Hood Première - March 8, 2011 billytux.jpg billytux2.jpg BillyZane5.jpg BillyZane7.jpg BillyZane9.jpg BillyZane10.jpg BillyZane11.jpg BillyZane000.jpg BillyZane0000.jpg billy-zane.jpg Billy_Bike.jpg billy0.jpg Billybeach.jpg|On the beach with Kelly Brook BillyZaneMay2010.jpg| BillyZaneMay2010(1).jpg BillyZaneMay2010(2).jpg BillyZaneMay2010(4).jpg BillyZaneApril2010.jpg BillyZaneApril2010(1).jpg BillyZaneApril2010(2).jpg Billybrook.jpg BillyZaneWinterTCA(1).jpg| 'The Deep End' Q&A portion of the 2010 Winter TCA Tour January 12, 2010 in Pasadena, California. BillyZaneWinterTCA(2).jpg BillyZaneWinterTCA(3).jpg BillyZaneWinterTCA(4).jpg BillyZaneA6.jpg BillyZaneA7.jpg BillyZaneA10.jpg BillyZaneA11.jpg BillyZaneA12.jpg BillyZaneCatherineHardwicke.jpg BillyZane2009.jpg BillyZane2009(1).jpg BillyZane2009(2).jpg BillyZaneSept2009.jpg BillyZaneMyBlueberryNightsJuly212009.jpg Billyz1.jpg Billyz2.jpg BillyZaneA4.jpg bzca.jpg|Christian Audigier Presents American Lord Spring 2009 fashion show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week held at Smashbox Studios - October 15, 2008 Bzca1.jpg bzca2.jpg bzca3.jpg bzca4.jpg BillyHessan.jpg|In "The Hessan Affair" BillyHessan1.jpg BillyHessan2.jpg BillyBlue1 (2).jpg|In "Blue Seduction" BillyBlue2.png BillyBlue3 (2).jpg BZ1.jpg|As "the Phantom" BZ3.jpg|As Cal Hockley - "Titanic" BillyZaneA1.jpg BillyZaneA.jpg BillyZaneA2.jpg BillyZaneA3.jpg BillyZaneYoung1.jpg BillyZaneYoung2.jpg Trivia *Billy was scheduled to appear on the series "The Playboy Club", with former "Charmed" guest star Wes Ramsey, as recurring character Oscar Bianchi starting with episode six, but because the series was cancelled after three episodes, he did not film any scenes. Category:Out of Universe Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors Category:Season 7